


Central Park

by nylie



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Sing y Yut-Lung van por helado al Central Park.





	Central Park

**Author's Note:**

> Esto va dedicado a mis dos compañeras de viaje, a quienes quise darles algo tras el último episodio y una de sus prompts fue, básicamente, el resumen de este fic. Las adoro ;3
> 
> Esto iba a ser dos párrafos, pero como creció, está aquí viendo la luz.  
> Ojalá ayude a aliviar los corazones de ustedes también :)

Yut-lung paga.

Sing arruga la nariz, aprieta los labios y se guarda su respuesta cuando éste simplemente se encoge de hombros ante su mirada acusadora. Parece que va a decirle algo, pero Yut-lung se desinfla frente a sus ojos, su mirada ligeramente más opaca. Sing sabe lo que está pensando de todas formas: _Es lo menos que podría hacer_. Suelta un respingo de fastidio y le da la espalda, agarrando el cono de su helado con tanta fuerza que por un momento cree que sus dos enormes bolas de chocolate se caerán al suelo.

Ir al parque por helado había sido su idea. Lleva pensando en ello más de una semana, en que necesita sacar a Yut-Lung de aquella casa, de la propia condena que Sing puso sobre sus hombros. Al principio, se había dicho que sería una experiencia de aprendizaje para Yut-Lung, el mero acto de hacer algo sencillo y banal sin ningún propósito más que disfrutar del momento, pues imagina no debió existir mucho en su infancia. Eventualmente, había aceptado que sólo quería quitar esa expresión lúgubre y perdida de su rostro, verlo disfrutar de algo. Supuso que el aire del parque le haría bien. Quizás se había equivocado.

Yut-Lung lo alcanza luego de algunos pasos, lo hace con cautela, poniéndose a su lado, concentrado en mirar su propio cono. Cuando el vendedor le había preguntado de qué gusto quería el suyo, Yut-Lung se había limitado a pedir el mismo que él. “ _Nunca he probado ninguno_ ” había dicho como explicación, y sólo recordarlo le cierra a Sing el estómago.

Se obliga a probar su helado, más que nada porque siente ganas de hundir sus manos en su chaqueta, como cada vez que cree no estar a la altura de las circunstancias, pero éstas continúan alrededor del maldito cono, pegajosas porque el helado de chocolate comienza a derretirse. No es la primera vez que Sing compra a aquel puesto de helados y el familiar y delicioso sabor del chocolate calma la ansiedad que sube por su garganta. Siente todos los labios tan pegajosos como sus dedos y da un enorme lambetazo al helado, para el horror de Yut-Lung, siempre tan elegante.

Sing avanza algo más por el parque y acaba por sentarse a sus anchas en uno de los bancos sobre el camino. Yut-Lung se queda de pie, a su lado, mirando el parque, mirando a Sing, mirando su helado. Sing puede escuchar las tuercas moverse dentro de su cabeza. Quiere decirle que está pensando demasiado.

—¿No vas a probarlo acaso? —dice finalmente, luego de dar un mordisco que le hiela el cerebro por un instante—. Es el mejor helado de chocolate que probarás en tu vida, una experiencia extra-planetaria.

Sing le regala una sonrisa, divertido ante su propia ocurrencia. Con uno de sus brazos extendido por el respaldo del banco, un pie bajo su rodilla, se siente distendido. Aquel helado de chocolate es realmente su favorito. Por un momento, no le importan las razones por las cuales están allí. Si Yut-Lung continúa hundiéndose en su propia miseria. Si fue o no una buena idea venir aquí juntos.

Yut-Lung arruga el ceño, una pequeña victoria contra su expresión apática de momentos atrás. Sing se fija en sus dedos, también llenos de helado le hacen lucir infantil, pues el chocolate corre por sus manos hasta llegar a sus muñecas de donde cae en pequeñas gotas hacia el suelo, justo en medio de sus finos zapatos. Yut-Lung parece horrorizado de aquel pequeño espectáculo en sus propios dedos, pero aun así se toma su tiempo antes de tomar una cucharadita del helado y llevarlo a sus labios. Sing se inclina hacia adelante y lo observa con expectativa. Aquel trozo de helado no debió ni cubrir ni una de sus muelas, pero Yut-Lung se dedica a saborearlo.

—No está mal… —dice finalmente con un tono falsamente desinteresado, desviando la mirada hacia el sendero que se dibuja hacia las profundidades de Nueva York. A Sing no le engaña, puede ver el brillo infantil en sus ojos, pero se limita a ampliar su sonrisa, satisfecho. Los últimos meses han pasado suficiente tiempo juntos como para saber hasta dónde presionar. Es temprano aun, tienen tiempo.

Tras un vibrante silencio, Yut-Lung acaba por sentarse junto a él, en una posición que debe parecerle ridícula por la mueca en sus labios pero que evita que el helado que escurre por sus dedos caiga sobre sus ropas.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

Sing se siente validado por su suposición, y puede disfrutar de su helado como corresponde, acabando con él en poco más de tres bocados y disfrutando del cucurucho a sus anchas. Yut-Lung se toma su tiempo, usando aquella cucharita roja para comerlo de a pequeñas porciones. Como siempre con Yut-Lung, todo es cuestión de opuestos, el caos o la pausa, y Sing nunca sabe muy bien cómo manejarse con ninguno de sus extremos. Es una mañana de domingo tranquila, y se distrae observando a una familia jugar con su perro sobre el césped. De reojo, observa a Yut-Lung disfrutar de su helado, la expresión suavizada de su rostro, la concentración con la que observa su última borla de chocolate como si realmente fuera una experiencia extra-planetaria, un regalo del cielo. A él se le forma un nudo en el estómago.

Cuando Sing termina de comer su cono, golpea con su mano el hombro de Yut-Lung para llamar su atención. Se reprende a si mismo porque deja una marca de chocolate sobre su camisa, pero aunque Yut-Lung parece notarlo, no dice nada. Él también casi acaba con su helado, pues debió apurarse antes que éste cayera en el suelo, y tiene todos los labios llenos de chocolate. Sing siente la tentación de ayudarle a limpiarse, pero al contrario de su madre, él no carga con un paquete de pañuelos a cuestas y no quiere estropear su chaqueta… y, de todas formas, no cree que Yut-Lung lo aprecie. Así que simplemente se lo queda mirando, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Yut-Lung no sonríe, no realmente, pero de repente sí parece un adolescente como él, sin más preocupaciones que tomar un helado en el parque, sin importarle su ropa, su imagen, lo que Sing pueda pensar de él.

Lo que Sing piensa es que luce bien.

—¿Qué? —Yut-Lung parece tan incómodo con el silencio entre ellos como se siente Sing, pues su voz se vuelve brusca y tosca cuando habla—. ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Sing pestañea un segundo y ríe. El sonido le brota desde el estómago sin que pueda evitarlo, Sing se dobla contra Yut-Lung, invadiendo su espacio personal sin siquiera pensar en ello, incapaz de contenerse. Siente lágrimas en los ojos y le lleva varios minutos recuperar la compostura y poder observar a Yut-Lung. Tiene el rostro cerrado, sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo, y un ligero rubor en las mejillas que sólo logra que Sing ahogue una pequeña risa entre sus dedos. Se siente invadido por una imposible felicidad que le llena de cosquillas todo el cuerpo.

—No sé qué es tan gracioso —escucha que le dice con un mohín, cruzándose de brazos como puede sin ensuciarse la ropa con sus manos llenas de chocolate.

Sing se apiada de él, en un impulso pasa uno de sus dedos por los labios de Yut-Lung, limpiando así el rastro de chocolate de estos.

—Estás lleno de helado —le explica, con una sonrisa.

Yut-Lung luce petrificado, aún luego que Sing quita su dedo y lo lleva a su boca, para saborear el delicioso sabor de aquel chocolate que es su favorito. Sing se siente tan divertido con la situación que le toma varios segundos entender lo que acaba de hacer.

El sonrojo lo cubre por completo y Sing desvía la mirada, volviendo a fijarse en la familia que juega con su perro. Este es grande y juguetón, y sigue al más pequeño de los niños a todos lados junto a su pelota. Sing realmente no lo está viendo. Se muerde el labio, pues la vergüenza lo come por dentro.

Sabe que Yut-Lung sigue mirándolo y él no encuentra excusa para su comportamiento. Por un momento, había olvidado quiénes son ellos, los nombres que llevan sobre sus hombros, el pasado que Yut-Lung arrastra a sus pies, sus propios arrepentimientos—por un momento, Sing se siente un adolescente normal, paseando con su—

—Tú fuiste el que querías comer helado —Yut-Lung es quien rompe el silencio. Lo hace con un tono incómodo, que no acompaña al reproche de sus palabras. Sing se siente muy tonto, porque sabe que está pensando en cosas que no debe.

Yut-Lung está haciendo un esfuerzo de gigantescas dimensiones por él, porque Sing dijo: “ _vayamos al parque por helado_ ” mientras repasaban notas sobre la nueva organización del Barrio Chino. A Yut-Lung le había tomado sólo una breve pausa aceptar, seguirle fuera de la habitación sin poner resistencia. Su respuesta no había sido la ciega obediencia de los primeros días luego que Sing se plantara en su casa a reclamarle, sino su versión más suavizada, familiar, casi cómplice.

—Lo sé —Sing intenta componer una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sigue sintiéndose cohibido. De repente se siente muy cerca de Yut-Lung, pude sentir sus cabellos donde se mecen con el viento contra su brazo y la manera en que Yut-Lung mueve en pequeños círculos los tobillos de sus pies—. Gracias.

—¿Gracias?

—Por el helado.

Yut-Lung no dice nada, afirma casi imperceptiblemente con un movimiento de cabeza y desvía la mirada, de nuevo por el sendero, lejos de la mirada curiosa de Sing.

Contrario a su primera invitación, que creció y creció por días dentro de él hasta que explotó casi sin su permiso aquella mañana, Sing se mueve ahora por impulso.

Sin dejarle tiempo a retraerse, Sing se pone de pie y toma una de sus manos. El tacto es incómodo, sus manos llenas de chocolate, pero no tiene tiempo de fijarse en ello. Tira de Yut-Lung para que se ponga en pie, haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

—Vamos, quiero otro —dice, arrastrándolo de su mano por el sendero hacia el puesto de helados, consciente de repente de la imagen que presentan ambos e ignorando el sonrojo que presiona en sus mejillas.

Cuando ideó ir al parque por helado, no era esto lo que tenía en mente. Pero quizás no haya sido una mala idea después de todo. Se siente repentinamente liviano, extasiado en su propio cuerpo.

Quizás a ambos les haya hecho bien.

Cuando lo divisa, el puesto de helados le parece una pequeña fantasía. Una experiencia extra-planetaria.

Esta vez, es Sing quien paga.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, los comentarios son bienvenidos!  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
